TRUST
by Sukie 'Suu' Foxie
Summary: Satu rencana nekat dirancang oleh Yaoyorozu untuk menghentikan pergerakan Villain yang mengamuk. Rencana ini ... tak akan ia buat kalau ia tak memercayai partnernya.


"Gawat, sebentar lagi, saya sudah akan mencapai batas." Dengan senyum di wajah, Yaoyorozu mengatakannya sambil melirik sang partner.

Dalam misi yang tak sengaja ia dapatkan setelah mendapat lisensi Hero sementara, Yaoyorozu Momo harus berhadapan dengan seorang Villain yang memiliki _quirk_ Hedgehog. Sang Villain yang mampu memanipulasi rambutnya menjadi jarum kecil yang dapat ditembakkan, juga menggunakan rambut itu sebagai perisai untuk melindungi sudut matinya, membuat kekacauan di daerah pemukiman setelah melakukan adu mulut dengan salah seorang tamu di _izakaya_. Tamu itu dikabarkan dalam keadaan kritis setelah menerima serangan jarum.

Sebagai calon Hero yang mengincar jalan menuju dunia Pro, Yaoyorozu yang tak berada jauh dari lokasi kejadian pun memutuskan untuk menahan pergerakan sang Villain. Namun, karena Villain tersebut semakin mengamuk, Yaoyorozu harus memutar otak untuk meminimalisir kerusakan.

Tentu saja, Yaoyorozu tidak sendirian di malam yang cukup menegangkan tersebut.

"Serangan terakhir, kalau begitu."

"_Ee!_ _Tanomimasuwa_—bantu saya, Todoroki-_san_!"

* * *

**TRUST**

_**Disclaimer**_** : **_**I do not own**_** My Hero Academia/**僕のヒーローアカデミア**.  
My Hero Academia © Kouhei Horikoshi**

_**I don't gain any commercial advantage by publishing this fanfic. This exactly is just for fun.**_

_**Story**_** © Sukie 'Suu' foxie.**

_**Warning**_**: **_**Modified Canon. Soft Romance—mostly friendship. Cliffy-hanger. Probably kinda OOC.**_

_**Here we go!**_

* * *

"HEE~~ Terus, terus apa yang terjadi?" Uraraka Ochako bertanya dengan semangat. Pipinya yang bulat tampak terlihat semakin bulat akibat senyum lebar di wajahnya.

"Aku juga penasaran," ujar Jirou setelah menyesap cola, "karena detail pertarungan kalian belum ditulis di surat kabar hari ini, 'kan?"

Yaoyorozu mengangguk. "Sebenarnya detail tidak terlalu penting …."

"Tidak penting? Tidak penting katamu? Ini bisa jadi pelajaran buat kami!" Ashido Mina berkata dengan berapi-api. Kedua tangannya mengepal sebelum ia membungkukkan badan. "Ajarkan kami, Yaomomo-_sensei_!"

"_Se-sensei_ katamu~? Baiklah!" Yaoyorozu yang sudah terprovokasi kemudian berdiri dan mengangkat sebelah kedua tangannya yang terkepal ke depan dada. Udara di sekitarnya kini seakan mengeluarkan aura yang jika dituliskan akan berbunyi '_puri-puri_'.

"Yaoyorozu Momo ini akan menceritakan dengan detail kejadian yang terjadi waktu menangkap Villain Hedgehog!"

"_Tee-hee_!"

Ashido mengedipkan sebelah mata. Uraraka, Jirou, serta Hagakure Tooru dan Asui Tsuyu seketika mengacungkan jempol.

.

.

.

"Apa rencanamu, Yaoyorozu?"

Yaoyorozu melirik sekeliling. Terima kasih pada _quirk_ Creation-nya, ia berhasil membuat semacam penghalang sementara sampai orang-orang awam di sekitar sana berhasil dievakuasi. Konsekuensinya, ia kehilangan banyak energi. Beberapa menit terakhir pun hanya ia habiskan dengan membuat perisai guna menangkis serangan Villain. Bagian menyerang, ia serahkan pada Todoroki.

Yaoyorozu kemudian menggunakan sisa-sisa energi untuk membuat suatu benda yang terlihat bagaikan bola berwarna hitam sebanyak tiga buah. Setelahnya, dengan sisa tenaga, ia mengeluarkan benda yang bagaikan perisai. Saat itu, napasnya mulai tersengal.

"Oi, oi, Yaoyorozu. Jangan memaksakan diri."

"Tidak apa-apa." Yaoyorozu melihat ke arah Todoroki. "Saya percaya padamu, Todoroki-_san_."

Todoroki tampak terbelalak. Namun di detik selanjutnya ia mengangguk. Saat laki-laki itu mengembuskan napas, kabut dingin keluar dari mulutnya.

"Serahkan padaku."

"GRAAAAOOHH! KALAU TAK MAU MENYERANG, BIAR AKU YANG MENGHABISI KALIAN!"

"Datang!"

Entah karena belum siap atau karena salah perhitungan, salah satu jarum lawan sempat mengenai jari tangan kanannya yang tak memegang perisai.

"_Ittai_!" serunya sembari mengernyit. Meski demikian, Yaoyorozu masih tersenyum.

Yaoyorozu pun dengan cepat mengangkat tangan kanannya yang dilengkapi perisai untuk menahan serangan jarum-jarum tajam yang konsisten mengarah pada mereka. Bersamaan dengan itu, ia bergerak maju dengan gerakan lurus untuk memperpendek jarak di antara dirinya dan lawan. Begitu lawan tampak terkejut dengan posisi mereka yang sudah dekat, Yaoyorozu mengeluarkan dua dari tiga bola hitam yang ia buat sebelumnya dan melemparkannya ke arah lawan.

"NGH?!"

Tampak waspada dengan apa pun yang Yaoyorozu lemparkan, sebelum bola hitam itu mengenainya, sang Villain segera menghancurkannya dengan jarum-jarum dari rambutnya. Begitu bola-bola itu terkena jarumnya, bola-bola itu pecah dan mengeluarkan cairan dengan bau menyengat. Cairan itu pun membasahi bagian rambut dan sebagian tubuh sang Villain.

"GROAAAH! APA INII! KEPARAT SATU INIII—"

Jelas bahwa sang Villain tampak murka akibat apa yang sudah Yaoyorozu lakukan terhadapnya. Terutama begitu Yaoyorozu menjauhkan perisainya dari wajah dan memperlihatkan senyum kemenangan. Di saat lawannya terperangah dan membuka celah, Yaoyorozu meloncat semakin dekat ke arah sang lawan dan mengayunkan tangan kirinya. Ia melempar satu bola yang tersisa yang isinya tampak sudah merembes keluar sebagian ke arah mata sang Villain.

"Ukh!" Meski saat itu sang Villain masih mengalami kesulitan melihat, rambut-rambutnya mendadak kembali meruncing dan ia pun menembakkan jarum-jarum rambutnya secara brutal ke sembarang arah. "JALANG! MATI KAAUU!"

"Khh—"

Di saat itu, Yaoyorozu yang sudah kehilangan sebagian besar energinya tak akan sempat menghindar dari jarak sedekat itu. Tentu, ia juga sudah memperkirakannya. Karena itulah, meski saat itu ia hanya bisa melakukan satu gerakan melompat mundur, ia sama sekali tak merasa putus asa.

"YAOYOROZU!"

Todoroki menghentakkan kaki kanannya dan seketika es muncul di jalan, merambat sampai ke tubuh Yaoyorozu. Es itu kemudian membekukan tubuh Yaoyorozu tepat sebelum jarum-jarum tajam sang Villain menusuk telak ke tubuh sang perempuan. Es itu kini menjadi tameng bagi Yaoyorozu yang sudah tak dapat bergerak. Di saat yang bersamaan, Todoroki mengacungkan tangan kirinya dan mengeluarkan api yang ia arahkan ke tanah yang entah sejak kapan sudah terdapat genangan air berbentuk lurus yang mengarah sampai ke dekat tempat Yaoyorozu dan sang Villain.

Genangan air itu adalah cairan yang sama dengan yang Yaoyorozu lemparkan ke arah Villain. Saat jarum-jarum itu melukai jemarinya di awal, jarum itu ikut membentuk lubang yang membiarkan isi bola itu merembes keluar dan tumpah di jalan sementara Yaoyorozu berlari ke arah lawan.

Api yang dihasilkan Todoroki pun segera merambati cairan yang merupakan _bensin_ dan melahap area di sekitar Villain dan Yaoyorozu. Es yang semula membekukan tubuh Yaoyorozu segera mencair sementara api semakin membesar dan dalam sekejap membungkus sang Villain, terutama di bagian rambutnya.

"TIDAAAKK! RAMBUTKUUU! PANASS! AAARGHH!"

Begitu es yang membekukan tubuh Yaoyorozu mencair sepenuhnya, sosok Todoroki sudah siap di belakang sang perempuan untuk memberikan topangan Setelah itu, sang Villain dengan mudah menyerah karena tanpa rambutnya, ia tak lebih dari orang mabuk yang tak begitu berbahaya.

.

.

.

"APA?! KAU MEMBIARKANNYA MEMBEKUKAN TUBUHMU?!" Ashido langsung bangkit dari kursinya dan menggebrak meja.

"Yaomomo, meski itu untuk melindungimu juga, tidakkah itu terlalu berisiko?" tanya Jirou dengan tatapan cemas.

"Eh?"

"Tapi tanpa melakukan hal nekat begitu, jika menggunakan _quirk_ Todoroki-_chan_ secara maksimal, penjahat itu bisa langsung dilumpuhkan, 'kan? _Gero_ ...," ujar Tsuyu sembari memosisikan telunjuknya di bawah bibir.

"Ah. Saya juga sudah mempertimbangkan cara itu," jawab Yaoyorozu sembari mengangguk pada Tsuyu.

"Tapi bagaimanapun, saya ingin meminimalisir kerusakan yang terjadi. Tempat kami bertarung pada dasarnya adalah daerah pemukiman. Dengan kekuatan api Todoroki-_san_, tentu saja ia bisa langsung melumpuhkan pergerakan penjahat tersebut. Namun, jika api yang dihasilkan terlalu besar, rumah-rumah yang menyimpan kenangan itu pun mungkin akan terkena imbasnya. Perbaikan rumah selalu bisa dilakukan, tapi terkadang … kenangan tak bisa digantikan, 'kan? Dan karena saat itu sudah malam hari, meski saya merasa sudah berhasil mengevakuasi warga yang ada di dekat sana, bukan tidak mungkin ada warga yang masih tertinggal di dalam rumah."

Semua terdiam mendengar penjelasan Yaoyorozu. Saat bertarung, terkadang Pro-Hero pun tak memikirkan hal-hal sejauh itu. Selama ada kompensasi dari setiap kerusakan yang mereka lakukan saat bertarung melawan Villain ….

"Yaomomo … kau … luar biasa, ya?" puji Jirou tulus begitu ia berhasil mengeluarkan suara.

"_Un! Un!_ _Fukuiinchou_ memang keren!"

"Ah—eh! Tidak!" Yaoyorozu cepat-cepat menyangkal dengan menggerakkan kedua tangannya. "Kalau hanya sendiri, saya tak akan bisa mengalahkannya. Semua itu karena Todoroki-_san_ …."

"Aku kenapa?"

"Hiiii! T-T-Todoroki-_san_?"

Sesaat Todoroki memasang wajah tak mengerti, tapi selanjutnya ia memutuskan untuk tak begitu ambil pusing.

"Ayo," ujar Todoroki kemudian.

"Eh?" Yaoyorozu melirik ke arah jam tangannya. "Astaga, sudah jam segini! Maaf, saya harus pergi!" Ia segera bangkit dari kursinya—seakan siap mengikuti Todoroki.

"Eh? Eh? Kalian mau ke mana berdua? Mau kencan, ya?" goda Ashido.

Wajah Yaoyorozu sesaat memerah. "T-tidak! Ashido-_san_, apa yang kaukatakan? Tak ada hal semacam itu! Saya dan Todoroki-_san_ hanya pergi untuk memberi laporan pada pihak sekolah. Karena kejadian kemarin terjadi malam hari, pihak sekolah memutuskan bahwa kami bisa memberi laporan setelah beristirahat. Jadi … ini sama sekali bukan seperti yang kalian pikirkan!"

"Yaoyorozu," panggil Todoroki saat ia menyadari bahwa sosok Yaoyorozu belum juga bergerak.

"Hah? Iya! Saya segera ke sana." Yaoyorozu sekali lagi melihat ke arah teman-temannya. Ia mengangguk kecil. "Sampai nanti, ya!"

Yaoyorozu pun berlalu dan menyejajarkan langkahnya di samping Todoroki. Mereka berdua kemudian tampak membicarakan sesuatu dan Yaoyorozu mengembangkan senyum yang tampak berbeda dari biasanya.

"Hmm … aku tak akan heran kalau suatu saat nanti mereka benar-benar berkencan," ujar Jirou sambil menyangga wajah dengan sebelah tangan. Ia kemudian menarik gelas cola-nya mendekat dan menyeruput isinya melalui sedotan.

"_Deshoouu_~~!" jawab Uraraka sambil tersenyum mencurigakan ke arah Hagakure.

"Rencana yang barusan Yaoyorozu-_chan_ ceritakan …," ujar Tsuyu masih sambil memandang sosok Todoroki dan Yaoyorozu yang kini hanya bisa terlihat punggungnya, "rencana senekat itu, tak akan mungkin tercetus kalau Yaoyorozu-_chan_ _tak memercayai_ Todoroki-_chan_."

Para siswi kelas 1-A yang ada di sana mengangguk setuju. Jelas terlihat, bukan? Bahkan, meski tak ada yang mengatakannya, mereka paham kalau Todoroki memiliki perasaan yang sama. Karena itulah, ketimbang bertindak sesuai perhitungannya sendiri, Todoroki _memilih_ untuk mengikuti rencana nekat Yaoyorozu.

"Aaa~ enak, ya! Aku juga mau ada sosok seseorang yang bisa kupercaya seperti itu~" keluh Uraraka sambil menopang wajahnya dengan kedua tangan.

"Uraraka-_chan_ bicara apa?" tanya Hagakure. Nada suaranya terdengar sangat jahil saat itu. "Kau kan sudah punya itu loh—De-ku-_kun_~!"

"HIII!" Wajah Uraraka seketika memerah. "A-a-a-aku dan Deku-_kun_ tak seperti itu! Kau s-salah paham!"

"Ahaa~!" ujar Mina sambil memegang dagu dan berkacak pinggang. "Benarkah~? Ayo! Jangan malu-malu! Ceritakan semua pada kami! Cerita cinta masa SMA!"

Dalam sekejap, pembicaraan pun beralih menjadi hubungan antara Uraraka dan Midoriya Izuku.

.

.

.

_*****THE END*****_

* * *

Yahoo! Another fict for my precious OTP—Todomomo! :smooch:

Iya, aku masih belum bisa bikin cerita mereka yang terlalu romance, aku harap dalam waktu dekat …. Ahhaha! Tapi, aku menikmati banget bikin cerita-cerita ringan di antara mereka—yang ditambah sama interaksi dengan anak-anak kelas 1-A yang lain. XD

Oke, next bikin cerita kayak apa yaa~? XD Hmmm, selama aku bertapa, aku tetap bakal nungguin review dari teman-teman fans TodoMomo sekalian, lho!

Semoga fanfik ini bisa menghibur teman-teman sekalian!

_With love,_

Suu.


End file.
